


Secrets

by mygodhatesme



Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [8]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: You are Tommy’s girlfriend and your relationship starts getting serious. The problem is you keep a secret from him and that is the fact that you are Alfie Solomons’ younger sister.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> another request i got on my tumblr, i hope you like it as much as the one who requested did <3

You woke up to a loud knock on your door. You had slept in until noon because you stood up last night until sunrise. Knowing you had nothing to do that day, you slept longer than you normally would.

You opened the door barely awake. Tommy, your boyfriend stood before you. Looking as sharp as he always does.

“Good morning.” you said in your sleepy voice. Tommy squinted, “It’s almost 2pm Y/N.” he said directly. “Oh.” you didn’t realise you slept that long. “Won’t you come in?” you said while rubbing your eyes.

You stepped to the side, giving Tommy a way to step in. He directly went to the living room. Tommy looked nervous, like he had something to ask. Something serious probably but you couldn’t guess why.

“Is there something wrong?” you asked, Tommy shook his head. “You wouldn’t be here in the middle of the day if there wasn’t.” you continued, “Well…” Tommy started but stopped immediately.

“Come on Tom, tell me.” your curiosity took over your mind as you were trying to wake up completely. “This apartment isn’t safe anymore for you to stay in.” he said directly.

You chuckled, “Oh, believe me it is.” Tommy looked confused. “You are compromised Y/N, I can’t let anything happen to you, move in with me.” he said, your jaw dropped.

“If you want to ask me to move in with you, you don’t need excuses.” you confidently said, putting your chin up. You raised your eyebrows.

“I am serious Y/N, I have a lot of enemies and they know about you.” Tommy said sharply. “I told you before, I don’t need your protection Thomas.” you never called him Thomas, you only used that name when you were serious. 

“Y/N listen to me, you’ll be safer in my home.” you nervously chuckled. “Why are you laughing?” you felt him getting slowly angry.

“Listen my love, my brother is already taking care of my security.” you looked him in the eyes. “I get it, our relationship is serious now and you can want me to move in but I see this as just an excuse.” you continued.

Tommy walked closer to you, “I’m Tommy Fucking Shelby!” he said. You chuckled again, he didn’t understand why and how you found that funny. It made him uneasy. 

“There’s nothing to laugh at!” he raised his voice. “No need to shout love, my brother is very capable of protecting me as much as you do.” you knew Tommy was going to ask who your brother was but you weren’t sure if it was the right time to mention his name.

“Who is he then?” Tommy asked, you got closer to him and put your arms on his shoulders. “You’ll know when he knows.” you said. Tommy’s jaw dropped, “He doesn’t know about me?” he knew why you wouldn’t tell but didn’t understand.

“It’s for both of your good and mine that he doesn’t know.” you simply said. “Now, since you’re here, why don’t we have a drink?” you offered to sooth the environment. He nodded and gave you a little kiss.

You let your arms fall on your side and went to the small bar in your living room. You poured him a glass of whiskey and a glass of rum for yourself. 

He sat down on the armchair as you poured the drinks. You walked back to him with two glasses in your hands and sat down on his lap instead of the couch beside the armchair. You gave him his drink and took a sip of your own.

“So will you move in with me or not?” he asked, he obviously wasn’t going to leave until you said yes. “I can’t, I want to but I just can’t.” your words made him finish his whiskey in one sip. 

“Is it your brother?” he asked and just when you were going to speak, someone started knocking on your door really hard.

“Y/N! Open your fucking door!” you heard your brother shout. You jumped on your feet, “Fuck!” you shouted. Tommy didn’t move an inch, “I assume it’s the brother.” he said. The voice was familiar to him but he couldn’t tell who exactly.

You groaned loudly, “Don’t you fucking move!” you said to Tommy just as he was going to stand up. He listened to you and sat back. 

You nervously walked to the door and opened it, “Alfie.” you said with a nervous smile. Then there was a shout from your living room coming after Tommy’s realisation. “Your brother is Alfie Solomons?” you looked at Alfie who stormed in after hearing Tommy.

You closed the door and followed Alfie with a growing fear in your body. “Tommy Shelby, really Y/N?” he turned to you, you nervously smiled again. 

“Now I see what you mean when you said no protection needed.” then he looked down at your glass of rum on your coffee table. “And explains the excessive amount of rum in the house.” Alfie laughed loudly. 

You were so nervous, you now understood why Tommy looked so uneasy when you laughed. “How did I not realise I was shagging your sister for six months?” Tommy asked, returning a small chuckle to Alfie’s laugh.

“Half sister, different last name, I’m not surprised.” you mumbled. “I don’t appreciate you talking about my sister like that Mr. Shelby.” Alfie said, still laughing, he somehow enjoyed the moment.

“Is the sex at least good?” Alfie turned to you, you blushed from embarrassment. “Definitely.” Tommy answer for you. You wanted to disappear but at least they hadn’t killed each other yet.

“When my people told you had a man in your house, I’d never imagined that would be him.” Alfie confessed, his smile was making you extremely nervous. “Uhh.” you didn’t know what to say.

“I asked your sister to move in with me.” Tommy said, now you knew this was when they would attempt to kill each other. “Oh I see.” Alfie turned back to you, you were on your toes waiting for the guns to come out. 

This was exactly why you asked Tommy to not visit you at your own home. “I assume you said yes.” Alfie continued, “No.” you answered in fear. “Were you going to?” he asked, you had never felt this nervous, even when you had a gun pointed at your head. 

“I considered it.” your hands were sweating. “I can’t see why not.” Tommy answered, you couldn’t believe how calm he was. You knew what kind of interaction they had and you assumed if Tommy knew, he would leave you. You were surprised seeing that he was still interested in keeping you as his girl. 

“Well Y/N, what do you say?” you really didn’t know how to answer your brother’s question. “Uhm, I would love to.” you answered, rubbing your hands together slowly. You hoped the guns would never come out since they hadn’t already.

“I say this calls for a new alliance.” Alfie offered, Tommy squinted and looked at you before returning his gaze to your brother. “As long as I’m with her.” Tommy said as if he had more to say. Your eyes opened wide.

Tommy made a gesture to call you to his side, so you went to him. “What do you say Darling?” he asked you while you grabbed his hand. “I’m okay with it if you don’t try to kill each other, again.” you said. “Oh you knew.” Tommy said, he seemed actually surprised. 

“Alright then Solomons.” Tommy offered his free hand for Alfie to shake. Thankfully your brother took the hand and shook it. You finally relaxed. 

Tommy bended down to your ear, “This could’ve gone way worse.” he whispered before turning back to Alfie. “Darling, why don’t you pour us a drink?” he asked, Alfie took his hand up as if he asked you to stop.

His hand fell back to his side and he said “I can’t stay for long, you enjoy yourself.” the fact that this was happening felt like a dream. Alfie just left after that, not even waiting for you to say goodbye.

You turned to Tommy, “Thank God, there’s no blood on my carpets.” you said and he smiled. He kissed you like he never kissed you before, with more passion than you were used to. 

“No more secrets okay?” he told you, you put on a smirk on your red lips. “As long as you don’t keep any either.” he nodded and gave you another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is oddshelbyout, you can request there if you like <3


End file.
